


What Really Happened

by wolvenkings



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon What Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvenkings/pseuds/wolvenkings
Summary: Eddie?? Dead??? Yall sure we read the same book?? hahaha





	What Really Happened

**Author's Note:**

> ten minute fix it fic before work.

Antiseptic.

  
Eddie was going to be beyond furious if he opened his eyes and found that heaven smelled like antiseptic. Almost forty years in and out of hospitals on earth wasn’t enough? He had to do it in the afterlife too? What, for his angel asthma?

  
Of course he could have just as easily been in the other place, but he doubted that as his mother had yet to fall all over him screaming and sobbing.  
He opened his eyes with a groan, blinded by the buzzing overhead light and he swore. Heaven was a fucking hospital; he’d recognize those lights anywhere. His throat felt like dust and sand and he swore about that too. He’d never heard anything about heaven hurting, but his shoulder was throbbing and his throat felt like sandpaper and this sucked. If heaven was a hospital then he was requesting a transfer.

  
“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

  
“God?” Eddie blinked and tried to look around the room but his head felt too heavy and he couldn’t seem to prop himself up. His shoulder pulsed uncomfortably.

  
“Well you said it, not me,” God laughed and Eddie could have sworn it sounded like he was crying.

  
He wanted to ask why he was in a hospital, but instead he closed his eyes against the humming lights and groaned. “Heaven sucks.”

  
“Well it’s a good thing you didn’t make it there, right, Eds?”

  
Eds.

Eds.

He remembered now. He was bleeding in the sewers, his arm, the pain-

He tried to sit up but failed. His arm just wasn’t there.

“It?” He rasped weakly.

“Dead,” Richie told him, his hand tightening on the hand that remained to Eddie.

“Me?” Eddie asked as Richie gently placed a hand on his shoulder to gentle the panic that threatened to rise any moment.

“Almost,” Richie swallowed hard. He’d abandoned his contact lenses for his thick glasses and Eddie saw that his eyes were wet. “You really gave us a scare, Eds. We didn’t- for a while it didn’t look like-” He couldn’t say it, but Eddie knew. “Bev’s gone to get the nurse.”

Eddie sighed and let his head fall back against the pillow.  
“Richie?” he asked as rapid footsteps entered the room. It was Beverly back with the nurse, he assumed, but he was too tired to look and he knew he’d find out in a moment regardless.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Don’t call me Eds.”

  
“Don’t hold your breath on that.”

Eddie’s lips lifted into a weak smile.  
“Richie?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @townofderry
> 
> i love crying about found families on bikes and take fic requests


End file.
